


How am I supposed to tell you who I am, if I'm not sure myself

by JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, I'm sorry if it sucks, Interview, Interview with the Pyro, Mental Health Issues, My first fic, Pyro has sudden moodswings, Pyro is a male, Pyro unmasked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet/pseuds/JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet
Summary: After years of noone knowing who Pyro is, one reporter gets the chance to talk to them. What she thought would be a bunch of simple questions turned out to be a talk that makes people wonder, if that person is actually the monster everyone sees them as.





	How am I supposed to tell you who I am, if I'm not sure myself

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first fanfiction on this website and I'm so excited to post it here!  
> Yes, I know it's short, but you gotta start small, right?  
> Please forgive me if my writing is bad... and also tell me if it is, because constructive critic helps improve, right?  
> Well, hope you will enjoy (or at least tolerate) this story and let's get right into it.

It was a peaceful day in small city of Teufort. The air was warm and the people were enjoying a harmonious sunday. Even at the two bases of RED and BLU there was no bloodloss today. It was ceasfire. That ceasfire was caused by an interviewer who through the Administrator got to talk with the biggest mystery of The Team and finally complete the interview with soldiers of Gravel Wars.

The reporter sat in a small room with a table, two chairs and small notebook and pen in her hands. On the other side of the table sat a masked... thing. That thing was fully covered in flame-retardant suit and a gasmask. After a few moments of silence it was obvious that this mysterious person wouldn't start the conversation, so she decided to do it.

"Um... hello mister- or is it miss...? Pyro. Let's just keep it at Pyro." she said rather awkwardly. Pyro, as most people called that person, stared at her for a momet, then responded "Hwmlmm!". She couldn't make out what they said because it was muffled due to their gasmask. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" she asked.

"Mph smmphd..." Pyro lifted their mask in a way that their neck was visible and their voice was easier to make out. Their skin was pretty pale, though it looked like having small burn marks at the top of the neck. "...hello. I said hello". The voice suggested that "it" was male so she decided to assume it. Pyro sounded calm and sane, which is not what she expected but it also had an unsettling edge to it.

"So, Pyro, what can you say about yourself?" the reporter said, excited to hear any bit of information about this enigmatic indivinual.

"Freak." That's all she got in response.

The now confused interviewer noted what he said and carried on with talking. "What do you mean by it? Are you saying you're physically disabled?" she asked carefully. In response the Pyro gave a calm but very unsettling laugh. He slowly said "I wish only physically". Then the masked human did something, that everyone gave up hopes on seeing long ago. He took off his mask. His face was also pale and had freckles on his cheeks. It was now also clear that "it" is definitively male. Pyro's face was a little chubby, not too much though. He had green eyes and russet hair. One thing that was off about it, was that left side of his face down from upper neck all the way to the temples had it's skin practically burned of. She, again, notes it.

"You feel bad about those?" Pyro sat very still for a while and then he practically snapped "What did you think!? That you can feel good about having half of the face burned off!?" he looks around quickly and mutters "Where is something that can crack a skull...?"

She panicked. "S-sorry! I'm sorry... Bad choice of words..." This was strange. He was calm just seconds ago and now he is raging. Does he have borderline? Or something different? This and more, was what the interviewer wondered about when she waited for an anwser. She didn't get one though. Pyro just looked at her, persumably upset.

"Do not slip like this again." said the pyrotechnic and and visibly relaxed. He wasn't as calm as in the beggining though... like it was a completly different person she was now talking to.

"Okay, Pyro, can I ask you what nationality are you?" she continued. Pyro thought for a moment and then responded "I don't feel attached to any country in this bloody world.".She noted that and tried to go further "Why? Why don't you feel attached anywhere?". Pyro looked like hesitating and it was noticeable that he will refuse to explain, but then his expression suddenly softened. His voice softened as well. "My mommy was Polish, while my daddy was Spanish. I was born in Poland but moved to America after few months. First we lived in New Mexico, but when I was 10 we moved to Arizona. That's why I don't know what place to call home anymore." The reporter wrote down every bit of information eagerly.

"I see..." she noticed that his mood rapidly changes so decided to use his willingness to talk while it lasts "Pyro, why do you seem to change your mood so fast? Is it normal for you?" She didn't know what she's about to discover.

"Oh, yes, it is normal. They probably don't know why though... But I know!" That got the interviewer confused. She had to ask for clarification "Who do you mean by 'them'?" she said slowly and carefully.

"I mean the other three me. They don't know about eachother and that's sad... But I know about them all, they are all so different!" That explanation didn't help. If anything, it just got more confusing. She just stared at Pyro in confusion, waiting for more explanation. He seemed to notice it, because he decided to continue. "There is few of me inside my head... Please don't get scared, like most people do..."

"No, no, I'm not scared. Actually, I would gladly get to know more about you... you guys...?" she responded. The man seemed to get much happier now, even bouncing in excitment slightly "Okay, so first there is the Host. You didn't meet him yet, because he is very, very shy. He didn't want to talk with outsiders... he's often scared. But he's the one who was in this body from birth. He also loves watching fire! Then there's the one who actually goes by the name 'Pyro', since Host usually calls himself by the real name when outside work as a mercenary. So Pyro is the one who often is in battle. He is the one who everyone seems to be afraid of. He kills without a second thought..." he seemed scared in that last sentance. Reporter was noting all of this very much interested, but a little unsettled as well. She couldn't tell why though. "Anyway, next pne doesn't actually call himself any name. He never once refered to himself by any name... he is cold and logical... can even get a little creepy at times... But he actually is friends with one of our teammates, Engie. And there am I. I chose to call myself Balloonicorn. I'm the only one who knows about all the rest. I even talk to Host sometimes! He considers me his only friend... even if I'm actually him as well." she paused to giggle, persumably at silliness of so called 'Host'. "I love to draw and I like everyone! I also like unicorns, rainbows and lollipops!"

Then his face got alot more neutral and he suddenly stood up. His voice also got more stoic... cold even. "That's enough for today". He put his mask on and left the room, not even saying 'goodbye' or anything like that.

Even if this talk was short-lived, it really made the woman wonder why did she see Pyro as a 'monster' if he's actually just a person with flawed psychic... probably a case of Dissociative Identity Disorder... and he was actually mostly friendly, but noone seemed to notice. She was now determinated to show everyone that Pyro is as much of a human being as rest of the mercs.


End file.
